


Two of Cups, the World, ten of pentacles.

by cblacksmith



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Divination, Gen, Molly's like a ghost, Post Episode 69, Tarot, and him and Vax just hang out, watching over people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cblacksmith/pseuds/cblacksmith
Summary: Molly and Vax watch as Beau tries yet again to find some meaning in his cards in the middle of the night.





	Two of Cups, the World, ten of pentacles.

Molly had taken to watching Beau after his death. 

Of course he spread his time, usually quite evenly, to spend it with each member of the Nein, but there was something special about Beau. Maybe he was mourning a relationship that could have been much stronger had he not died. She was also a very curious person, we very curious habits.

“Oh, she’s gonna try again,” Vax’ildan murmured, getting closer to Molly as Beau stepped out into the balcony in Yasha’s empty room. Everyone else in the house was sleeping kind of peacefully, but Beau seemed more awake than ever, staring up at the full moon. Her hair was loose, she had draped a blanket over her shoulders, and she clutched something in her hands. 

“Do you think she’ll ever get the sense that she needs to learn the meanings if she wants to actually understand?” Molly asked the half elf man as he calmly walked towards Beauregard.

The woman sat down on the balcony and revealed the object in her hands to be Molly’s cards. She started shuffling them, absentmindedly, as she stared at the moon. 

“Hey, Moonweaver miss. I don’t really know if you have something to do with this…” Beau said, pointing to the moon and to the cards, back and forth, but then she shook her head and sighed. “This is so stupid.” 

Molly frowned as Beau rested her forehead on one of her hands and a few tears started running down. Despite knowing she wouldn’t feel anything, Molly sat by her side and rested his check on her shoulder, feeling her silent crying for a while.

With tears still rolling down, Beau sat down straighter and started pulling out random cards, laying them down in front of herself. Nine of swords, the Chariot and the eight of cups.

“What’s she thinking about?” Vax asked, from closer behind than Molly would have thought. He always seemed curious about the cards. 

“Yasha. She misses her, but she feels like she can’t talk about it and that she has to push through.” If he had been alive, Molly was sure he wouldn’t have been able to speak due to a knot in his throat. He hadn’t seen Yasha since the whole Oban deal because he was too scared of what he may witness. He missed her just like Beau.

Beau frowned. “But I’m not in a cart,” she whispered, and Molly chuckled.

With a frustrated sigh, she picked up the cards and shuffled the deck again. She was about to pull more when a voice startled her.

“Beau? What are you doing awake?” Jester asked, sleep clear in her almost closed eyes.

The deck fell from Beau’s hands and some cards fell upright for Molly to see. 

“I’m sorry, Jessie. I was just… I couldn’t sleep.”

Jester held her hand out for Beau. “Come! I’ll read you something. And if you still can’t sleep, I’ll ask Caduceus to make us some tea!” The tiefling’s smile was contagious, and Beau barely even glanced at the cards as she picked them up before taking Jester’s hand to stand up. 

Molly watched them walk away, hearing the whispers about the latest smut novel Caleb had lent Jester. Once they were out of the room, he leaned against the railing of the balcony and looked up at the moon.

“So?”

He turned to look at Vax, smiling as he thought of the cards he had seen. 

“She’ll be fine.”


End file.
